Customarily wet, muddy or snow and ice covered boots, brought indoors, are removed from the feet of the wearer and are placed in a convenient location to drain and dry. Boots may be placed on an absorbent mat, a newspaper, a rubber mat, a plastic tray, a carpeted floor or a linoleum covered floor. Water from wet boots, or water resulting from snow and ice melting off the boots, soaks into, and eventually saturates pervious materials. In this saturated condition, newspapers must be lifted and discarded and absorbent mats and carpets must be dried. If this procedure is not followed, the constant presence of moisture may deteriorate the carpet and floor, and provide a breeding ground for bacteria and fungi. Rubber mats and plastic trays used to collect water draining off wet boots, must periodically be lifted, drained and cleaned. Wet boots or water from snow and ice covered boots which have been placed on a linoleum covered floor, forms a puddle of water which must be mopped up. Water lying on a linoleum floor causes that floor to be slippery thereby rendering it a safety hazard to people walking on that floor.